My Hope For Our Future
by Sinsin1995
Summary: Aku tak akan pernah menyerah untuk menggapai harapanku. NARUTO'S POV -special for christmas-


Yay, udah natalan lagi! Ini hadiah dari Sinsin buat semua pembaca! Sinsin bingung nih mau ngomong apa, yawda, kita langsung mulai aja...

Summary: Aku tak akan pernah menyerah untuk menggapai haranpanku agar kita bisa kembali seperti dulu lagi.

* * *

**My Hope for Our Future**

_**Hak4rA S!n**_

**-**_**Special Fic For Christmas**_**-**

* * *

Naruto's POV

Ingatkah ketika kita masih bersama dalam satu team, team tujuh tepatnya. Tujuh ya? Angka yang bagus bukan? Banyak orang yang bilang kalau angka tujuh itu adalah angka keberuntungan... Benarkah? Tapi aku tidak merasa demikian.

Malam ini adalah tanggal 25 Desember, malam Natal. Aku sedang berjalan mengelilingi Konoha sambil memasukkan tanganku ke saku celana orange milikku. Jalanan sempit yang biasanya sepi hari ini lebih ramai dari biasanya, orang-orang sibuk merayakan Natal bersama dengan orang-orang yang mereka sayangi, entah itu keluarga, sahabat atau apapun. Salju putih yang sangat indah menari-nari turun ikut menghiasi keramaian desa kecil ini.

Langkahku terhenti dan mataku menoleh pada satu rumah. Memang bukan rumah yang sangat bagus, bisa dibilang ini adalah sebuah rumah kecil yang sangat sederhana. Namun bukan hal itu yang menarik perhatianku, yang menarik adalah keluarga kecil yang berada di dalamnya. Kulihat ada seorang pria dewasa sedang duduk di sofa, di sebelahnya ada pohon natal sederhana yang dihiasi dengan berbagai macam gantungan2. Dibawah pohon itu ada tumpukan-tumpukan kado natal. Pria itu tidak hanya sendiri, ia ditemani oleh satu orang wanita dewasa, 2 orang anak laki-laki, dan seorang bayi.

Senyum bahagia terukir sangat lebar di wajah mereka, penuh dengan kehangatan dan keceriaan, canda tawa menghiasi rumah kecil itu. Tampa sadar aku pun ikut tersenyum kecil melihat mereka. Walaupun wajahku tersenyum namun hatiku tidak. Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya aku merasa sedikit iri pada keluarga itu. Aku memang punya Kakashi, Sakura, Neji, Lee, Tenten, Team 8, Team 10, Gaara dan saudara2nya, petapa genit, tsunade, dan yang lainnya, tapi itu semua berbeda kalau kau tidak ada di sini.

"Naruto"

aku merasakan setuhan lembut di pundakku dari sebuah suara yang menegurku.

"Iruka-sensei?" sapaku setengah bertanya.

"Hari yang indah ya, Naruto, bagaimana kalau kita makan bersama di ichiraku ramen?" tanyanya lagi padaku

akupun menyetujui ajakannya. Ia lalu menuntunku pergi kesana, kita banyak bercerita selama di perjalanan dan saat makan. Setelah selesai makan ia menyerahkan kado padaku lalu aku minta izin untuk pulang ke rumah.

Sesampainya aku di rumah aku menghempaskan diriku ke ranjang. Aku menatap langit-langit kamarku dalam kesendirianku. Tak lama kemudian pandanganku beralih ke kado yang Iruka berikan. Lalu beralih lagi ke foto team 7. Kita terlihat sangat bahagia sebelum kejadian itu. Aku jadi teringat ketika kita harus menyerahkan kado dulu. Kita sama-sama tidak mau menyerahkan kado duluan.

"Hey dobe, kau dulu saja yang serahkan kadomu!" katamu padaku waktu itu." Enak saja, teme kau yang duluan!!" balasku "Orang bodoh sepertimu harusnya menurut saja! Dasar tidak berguna!" balasmu lagi. "Apa kau bilang?!" kataku geram. Lalu kita sama-sama membuang muka. Tapi akhirnya kau mengalah. Lalu aku dengan malu-malu juga menyerahkan kadoku padamu. Setelah itu, di rumah aku segera membuka kado darimu. Dan ternyata itu adalah bingkai foto, bingkai yang sampai saat ini kupakai untuk membingkai foto team 7.

Perlahan tanganku meraih tempat foto itu, menyentuhnya dengan tanganku yang satu lagi perlahan seolah takut untuk melukai bingkai itu. Tanpa terasa air mataku sudah meleleh membasahi pipiku, jatuh tepat di mukamu pada foto itu.

Hey teme?

Apakah kau merasakan hal yang sama denganku?

Merasa kalau kau telah kehilangan sesuatu yang paling berharga dalam hidupmu?

Apakah kau tahu rasa sakit yang saat ini melanda hatiku?

Rasa sakit karena kehilangan sesuatu yang paling berharga dalam hidupku?

Apakah kau juga merasa sedih?

Sedih karena kehilangan sesuatu yang paling berarti dalam hidupmu, namun kau tidak bisa mencegah hal itu untuk terjadi.

Aku tidak bisa mengetahui apa yang kau pikirkan atau kau rasakan, tak seorang pun bisa tahu, benarkan? Tapi yang kutahu semua ini bukan salahmu, melainkan salahku...

Ini salahku, karena aku tidak bisa lebih jujur padamu, karena gengsiku yang terlalu berlebihan padamu, semua salahku, semuanya salahku karena aku sudah terlambat untuk mengatakan padamu kalau bagiku kau adalah...

SEORANG SAHABAT TERBAIK!

Kau adalah sahabat yang sudah kuanggap seperti SAUDARAKU sendiri. Harapanku untuk tahun berikutnya adalah agar kau bisa kembali berkumpul bersama kami lagi. Bersamaku... Aku akan selalu berdoa untuk itu, tapi aku juga tak akan pernah menyerah untuk menggapai harapanku, untuk menebus semua kesalahanku. Hari ini ada sepatah kata yang ingin kuucapkan padamu,...

Selamat Natal,

Sasuke...

* * *

Yagh, begitulah ceritanya. Sory yah kalo jelek, fic ini Sinsin buat buru2 banget^^. Bagi yang nungguin Love Tears ama One Blue Sakura mohon maaf, Sinsin ga bisa nyelesein dalam waaktu dekat ini, Gomen!

Selamat natal yagh buat semuanya^^!


End file.
